Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura
by PrettyChiisy2
Summary: Esto esta mal, muy muy mal. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Sakura y gracias a la idea de su rubio estúpido mejor amigo, el regalo de Sasuke para Sakura, era que ambos de alguna forma terminaran en una habitación, solos. Y haciendo cosas que posiblemente se oyeran en la habitación de al lado. [ONE-SHOT, Lemmon, Humor & Romance.]


**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (C)

**La mayoría de personajes están Ooc (Out of character).**

**A**claración: En este fanfic, como mis otros fanfics SasuSaku, Sakura tiene el cabello largo hasta mediación de la espalda y mejor cuerpo, simplemente porque me gusta mucho mas asi xD

**A**dvertencia: Lemmon y lenguaje obsceno.

**R**esumen: Esto esta mal, muy muy mal. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Sakura y gracias a la idea de su rubio estúpido mejor amigo, el regalo de él para Sakura, era que ambos de alguna forma terminaran en una habitación, solos. Y haciendo cosas que posiblemente se oyeran en la habitación de al lado.

* * *

_Pensamiento, énfasis y/o diversos usos._

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

Narración.

* * *

**Capitulo ****único**

-Simplemente, un cumpleaños fuera de lo normal-

* * *

Esto está mal, muy muy mal. Es decir, mañana sería posiblemente uno de los días más importantes de su vida. Mañana era el cumpleaños de Sakura, y era el primer cumpleaños que ellos pasaban siendo novios. Sí, se habían hecho pareja hace como un mes y medio, y es lo mas lejos que ha llegado el Uchiha con una chica ya que la mayoría de sus relaciones eran de un día o de dos porque no había afecto de por medio, solo placer. Pero con Sakura era diferente, él la amaba y ella a él, y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Pero creo que ya me desvié del tema, ¿no? El problema era la loca idea que tuvo su estúpido mejor amigo, que por ironía también era el mejor amigo de la pelirosa.

—Estás loco, Naruto— Dijo Karin mirándolo con cara escéptica. Karin era la mejor amiga de Sasuke, por cierto.

—Bueno, ami me parece una idea genial— Suigetsu sonrió divertido, y su novia pelirroja lo fulmino con la mirada. ¿Es que ellos nunca podían estar de acuerdo en nada?

—Apoyo a Suigetsu, la idea es muy buena. Y aseguro completamente que a Sakura le encantará el regalo final— Ino miro con picardía hacia Sasuke, y él trató de matarla con la mirada.

¡Obvio! él era el regalo final, y se supone que él y Sakura de alguna forma terminarían solos en una habitación. El problema era, que era la primera vez de ambos mientras eran novios, y era algo mas especial y él no quería que lo obligaran a hacer algo que tenia planeado hacer de una manera mas... cursi, como él decía.

—Pero, ¿como haremos que sea posible?— Pregunto Hinata, confundida.

—Hinata, Hinata. Creo que no me conoces del todo— Dijo Naruto negando y pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica, por lo cual ella se sonrojó ferozmente.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo— Matsuri aplaudió emocionada, mientras una aura de fuego la rodea —Haremos de esto el mejor cumpleaños de la vida— Dijo inspirada, mientras en sus ojos brillaban dos llamas.

—Cálmate, ¿quieres?— Gaara suspiró con cansancio.

—¡Es que la simple idea de todo esto me emociona!— La castaña alzó su puño a la altura de su barbilla. Gaara volvió a suspirar con cansancio y la agarró por la cintura, obligandola a volver a sentarse.

—¡Yo te apoyo, Matsuri!— Tenten asintió energética. Neji, que estaba sentado a su lado, suspiró con pesadez.

—Que problemáticos— Shikamaru bostezó, mientras estaba acostado en un sofá como si fuera una cama. Temari estaba sentada en sus piernas debido a que a él le parecía muy _problemático_ moverse, por lo que no tuvo más remedio.

—Entonces, ya saben todo el plan, ¿cierto?— Preguntó Naruto, como si se tratara de un profesor preguntándole a sus estudiantes si entendieron la clase.

—Hai— Todos asintieron.

—No pienso hacer nada de lo que dijiste, dobe— Sasuke fue el único que se negó, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Anda teme, no seas amargado— Naruto miró a Sasuke como si fuera el agua-fiestas.

—Ya te dije que no, usuratonkachi.

—¡Deja de decirme insultos que no entiendo, teme!— Naruto se levanto de su lugar para apuntarlo acusadoramente.

—Y tu deja de decirme teme, dobe.

—¡Teme!

—Dobe.

—¡Teme!

—Dobe.

Los demás rodearon los ojos con indiferencia, es la misma pelea diaria todos los días. Aunque hay que admitir que solo Naruto y Sakura logran sacar tan rápido el lado infantil de Sasuke. También sacarlo de sus casillas, hacerlo reír, sonreír, y muchas otras cosas que casi se ven a diario.

—¡Paren los dos!— Gritó Ino exasperada, cosa que dio resultado. Sai estaba sentado al lado de Ino, y solo sonrió nervioso.

—Escucha Sasuke, solo trata de seguirle el juego a Naruto. Eres libre de continuarlo si quieres, sino, es tu problema— Le susurró Karin a Sasuke para que solo él la oyera. Sasuke gruñó, rodando los ojos pero de todas maneras aceptó.

Todos habían decidido ir a casa de Naruto después de la escuela, solo para acordar todo lo que debían hacer y lo que debían traer. Otros, como Sasuke, fueron obligados a ir, ya que él tenia planeado como casi todos los días pasar toda la tarde con la pelirosa pero Naruto se las ingenió para darle una excusa de que ambos tenían practica del equipo de baloncesto, ya que él y Naruto son capitán y sub-capitán.

* * *

Pasó otro día, y el sol empezaba a alumbrar una bella mañana. Algo se empezaba a revolver en las sabanas de una cama, y cuando se dio cuenta de los rayos de luz que atacaban sus ojos, se vio obligada a abrirlos. Se levanto con pereza quedando sentada en la cama y se talló los ojos con el torso de su mano derecha. Bufó por lo bajo, quejándose por el día de ayer.

Tenía planeado pasar toda la tarde con su novio, pero su tonto mejor amigo apareció interrumpiendo su charla con Sasuke y dijo que tenían que ir a practicar. No tuvo otra mas que aceptar, no quería que el capitán fuera un mal ejemplo para el equipo y faltar a una practica, así que tuvo que salir de compras sola, debido a que Hinata e Ino tampoco estaban disponibles porque, Ino _dijo_ que tenia que atender la floristería y Hinata _dijo_ que tenía que llevar a su hermanita Hanabi a casa de una amiga.

Trató de comunicarse con Karin o Tenten, y las dos _dijeron_ que se encontraban con sus respectivos novios, así que no quería hacer mal tercio y las dejó en paz. Temari se encontraba seguramente en casa de Shikamaru y Matsuri de seguro se pasó la tarde con Gaara.

Osea, _misteriosamente_ todos ya tenían planes ese día, menos ella.

_Definitivamente la mejor tarde-antes-de-mi-cumpleaños de toda su vida_, pensó después de suspirar.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó su toalla para dirigirse al baño.

* * *

Ya cambiada con el uniforme de la escuela, que consistía en una falda corta gris, una camisa femenina blanca con un moño rojo como corbata y un chaleco escolar negro que ella realmente nunca usa pero que de todos modos tenía que llevarse a la escuela, bajó las escaleras directo a la cocina.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura!— Los padres de la pelirosa, Sukune y Hikari Haruno, se encontraban en la mesa del comedor con un pastel en la mesa. Ambos tenían gorritos en forma de conos, y en sus bocas tenían cerbatanas, haciendo uno que otro sonido. Todo el humor de perros que tenia Sakura se había desvanecido y sonrió como nunca, corriendo hacia sus padres para abrazarlos.

—Gracias papá, mamá— Les agradeció mientras los abrazaba con fuerza y cariño.

—Pide un deseo, Sakura— Dijo su padre, poniéndose a su lado y abrazándola por la cintura con su brazo.

—Mmmm...Veamos— Puso su dedo en su barbilla y miro al techo en una pose pensativa —¡Lo tengo!— Chasqueó los dedos, como si acabara de descubrir algo. Se posiciono delante del pastel, acercando su rostro hacia el postre —_Deseo que este sea el día mas divertido y emocionante de mi vida_— Pensó. Y con lo mencionado, sopló todas las velas.

—Muy bien hija, lamentablemente no podremos pasar la noche contigo— Dijo Hikari, rascándose la nuca nerviosa.

—¿Por que?— Preguntó confundida la pelirosa mirando a su madre.

—Naruto e Ino nos demandaron tenerte por todo el día, así que no tuvimos mas remedio que exigir tenerte por la mañana para nosotros— A Sakura le resbaló una gota de sudor ante lo insistentes que eran sus mejores amigos.

—Bueno, ya no te quitamos mas tiempo. Ve a la escuela y pásala genial, ¿si?— Sukune le guiñó un ojo sonriendo, y Sakura asintió de la misma manera, tomó su mochila y salió de la casa despidiéndose con su mano.

* * *

Al llegar a la escuela fue directo a su salón de clases, no sin antes recibir varios "Feliz cumpleaños" de algunos estudiantes. Cuando llego al salón, al deslizar la puerta (Recuerden que están en Japón ^-^) un cañón de confetti explotó por todo el salón. Sakura parpadeó un par de veces y luego agitó su cabeza, para quitar los trozos de confetti que estaban en su pelo.

—¿Que demoni...?— No pudo terminar la pregunta, porque ya sabia la respuesta. Al frente de ella estaban Ino y Naruto mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cerrando ambos ojos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan/Frentona!— Gritaron ambos estirando sus brazos, esperando que ella vaya hacia ellos para abrazarla.

—¿Como no me lo imagine antes?— Rodó los ojos suspirando, pero de todos modos fue hacia ellos para darles su abrazo. Si se tomaron la molestia para comprar un cañón de confetti solo para ella, se merecían un abrazo ¿no?

Se separo de ellos sonriendoles a su manera.

—Sakura— Esa voz, la reconocería donde sea. Sakura ensanchó los ojos y se volteó para ver si era _su_ voz. Grave error, ya que al voltearse su rostro quedó muy cerca del dueño de esa voz, prácticamente chocando narices. Obviamente no tenían exactamente la misma altura, ya que él media un 1.90 y ella un 1.85.

—S-Sasuke— Dijo nerviosa. Aun siendo novios, su cercanía siempre encontraba una manera de ponerla nerviosa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, molestia— Sasuke sacó el objeto que estaba ocultando detrás de su espalda. Sakura al verlo se le iluminaron los ojos y lo tomó sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Una caja de chocolates!— Dijo emocionada abrazando el objeto posesivamente.

—Se cuanto te encantan las cosas dulces, así que pensé ¿Que mejor regalo para Sakura que esto?— Sasuke la miró con indiferencia, aun que por dentro realmente sentía mucha ternura al verla abrazando una caja de chocolates, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Yo tengo una idea para un mejor regalo, que seguro le encantará— Murmuró Ino con perversión. Sasuke volteó a verla para decirle con la mirada que cerrara la boca, por lo cual ella sonrió con malicia.

—¡Gracias, Sasuke!— Dijo y se puso de puntas para darle un beso rápido en los labios.

—Es el primero de tres— Sakura alzo su rostro de sus chocolates para verlo confundida.

—¿Tres regalos?— Ensanchó levemente los ojos al verlo asentir satisfecho por su reacción de sorpresa.

—Apuesto que el tercero sera el mejor de todos— Murmuró ahora Naruto, e Ino soltó una risilla. Sasuke, sin voltear a verlo, le dio un fuerte puntapié haciendo que el rubio cayera de lleno al piso, con lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos.

—¿Naruto? ¿Que te paso de repente?— Sakura miro a su mejor amigo, extrañada.

—N-Nada, es que creo que tengo un calambre— Susurró con voz adolorida, agarrándose la pierna —¡Un muy fuerte y doloroso calambre!— Miró sin disimulación hacia Sasuke, y el mencionado sonrió burlón. Ino miraba preocupada a su primo, y Sakura seguía sin entender nada.

* * *

Llegó la hora del almuerzo. Después de que todos los demás miembros de la pandilla Shippuden felicitaran a Sakura, se reunieron en su mesa usual de la cafetería.

—Chicos, agradezco el gesto pero... Creo que es un poco exagerado— A Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor por la nuca al ver el buffet que había en la mesa donde estaban sentados. Alrededor de la mesa estaban varios camareros, cada uno con una bandeja de plata en sus manos y una servilleta de ceda en el brazo que la sostiene, en un gesto elegante.

Sasuke, Gaara y Neji estaban mas que normales, los tres venían de familias adineradas así que esto comparado con sus cenas familiares no les llega ni a los tobillos. Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Karin y Matsuri se les veía muy antojadas del buffet. Shikamaru, Kiba, Suigetsu y Sai estaban algo asombrados, pero de todas maneras se sirvieron de unos cuantos platos. Y para terminar, Naruto e Ino muy sonrientes, satisfechos por la reacción de sorpresa que tenia Sakura en su rostro. Después de todo, ellos dos eran primos, y los primos tienen una habilidad especial de pensar en lo mismo.

Los demás estudiantes de la cafetería no quitaban sus ojos de aquella mesa, estaban más que desesperados por sentarse en ella. Algunos se atrevieron a saludar para venir con el cuento de "¿Puedo hacerles compañía?" pero los guardaespaldas que contrataron Ino y Naruto no los dejaron ni acercarse, por lo que no tuvieron de otra más que morirse de hambre mirando cada delicioso plato.

* * *

La hora de la salida llego, así que cada quien tomó su rumbo. Sasuke y Sakura estaban caminando por la acera con tranquilidad, pero al pasar al lado de un parque Sakura detiene su paso de golpe y Sasuke la imita, extrañado por su acción.

—¿Que pasa, Sakura?— Preguntó Sasuke, alzando una ceja.

—Este parque...— Sakura parecía tener la mirada perdida, teniendo un sin fin de recuerdos viniendole a la mente. Sasuke volteó hacia donde ella miraba y no pudo evitar sonreír nostálgico.

¿Como olvidar el parque que hizo que ambos se volvieran pareja?

**{Flash back}**

Sakura estaba sentada en el pie del tobogán, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas y llorando. Era ya de noche, un poco tarde para ser exactos. Ella seguía teniendo el uniforme escolar debido a que lo primero que hizo a la salida fue correr hacia el parque y estar todo el rato allí. Oyó unos pasos acercarse mas no le tomó importancia. Su piel se estremeció al sentir una mano tocarle el hombro, por lo que alzó el rostro para encarar al dueño de esa mano.

—¿Por que lloras?— Preguntó Sasuke con cara preocupada. El estaba de cuclillas al frente de ella, muy cerca.

—S-Sasori— Dijo con voz entrecortada por el llanto.

—¿Que pasó con el?

—Lo...Lo vi besándose con otra— No pudo evitar volver a sentir lagrimas rebeldes escapar de sus ojos, Sasuke suspiró. Con el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha limpió las lagrimas de la chica y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura y ternura, un beso sin lenguas ni movimiento, simplemente intercambiando sentimientos.

—No llores, él no se merece tus lagrimas— Le dijo besando su frente, ante la mirada sorprendida de Sakura.

—E-Esta bien...— Dijo entre confusa y asombrada. Vio como el moreno se empezaba a poner de pie.

—¿Puedes levantarte?— Le dijo, ofreciendo su mano.

—Eso creo— Tomó su mano y se levanto del tobogán, para pararse al frente de el.

—¿Que hacías a estas horas en un parque?— Pregunto el pelinegro, sin darse cuenta que no había soltado su mano.

—Necesitaba un lugar para pensar, aclarar mi mente— Respondió con simpleza, como si toda su tristeza se hubiera esfumado al tocar la mano de Sasuke.

—Hubieras llamado a un amigo, alguien que te escuchara— Le dijo Sasuke, volteando su rostro para verla. Ambos estaban chocando hombros mientras caminaban aun tomados de la mano.

—Parece que ya no lo necesito— Sonrió alegre, de esas sonrisas que a Sasuke le encantan.

—Eres una molestia— Soltó, suspirando.

—¿A que viene todo eso de repente?— Reclamó Sakura, inflando un cachete en forma de puchero.

Sasuke sonrió divertido mientras Sakura seguía caminando y reclamándole, ambos alejándose en la frialdad de la noche con un ambiente cálido y divertido rodeandoles.

**{Fin del Flash Back}**

Pareciera que a los dos les vino a la mente el mismo recuerdo y al mismo tiempo, porque ambos seguían parados mirando el parque con una sonrisa. Sasuke salió de su trance y le vino a la mente una idea. Tomó la mano de la pelirosa sacándola de su trance y la jaló, obligandola a caminar hacia el parque.

—¿Que pasa, Sasuke?— Pregunto confundida.

—Ya veras— Contesto, jalándola por todo el parque.

Cuando llegaron a cierta parte del parque, Sasuke detuvo su paso por lo que Sakura chocó con su espalda. Luego se asomó por el hombro del pelinegro para observar mejor.

—S-Sasuke...Tu...— Sakura ensanchó los ojos sorprendida, colocándose delante de él para mirar el paisaje.

—Te trae recuerdos, ¿no?— Dijo mirándole la espalda a la pelirosa.

—Y que recuerdos— Sakura miró cada parte del parque —Aquí fue donde conocí a Ino por primera vez, también donde Naruto y yo montábamos columpios, donde me encontré accidentalmente con Hinata...Y mas importante, donde nos hicimos novios— Sonrió nostálgica.

El pelinegro aprovechó que estaba distraída para colocarse detrás de ella y luego poner algo frió en su cuello. A Sakura se le erizó un poco la piel por lo frió que estaba.

—¿Pero que...?— Se toco el cuello, y luego reconoció el objeto —¿Un collar?— ¡Y que collar! Era una cadena de oro blanco con la letra "S" hecha del mismo mineral, con diamantes incrustados en los bordes de la letra. Era un collar demasiado hermoso.

—Ya llevo dos de tres regalos— Dijo divertido el pelinegro. La verdad que uno se puede llegar a divertir viendo como Sakura se sorprende de una manera tan dulce y tierna.

* * *

Luego de eso, Sasuke y Sakura caminaban hacia la casa del pelinegro. Al llegar, Sasuke abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue una melena negra abalanzándose encima de Sakura.

—¡Sakura-chan!— Grito Mikoto emocionada y sonriente —¡Feliz cumpleaños!— Le dijo entusiasmada, teniendo un gorrito de cumpleaños en su cabeza.

Fugaku e Itachi estaban igual, solo que uno expresaba emociones mas felices.

—¡Felicidades!/Felicidades...— Cantaron los dos, entre un tono de felicidad y un tono de aburrimiento.

—¡Fugaku no seas amargado y sopla mejor esa cerbatana!— Exigió la pelinegra con cierto tono de enfado, y al instante Fugaku empezó a soplar con todo lo que le daban sus pulmones. Itachi y Sasuke trataron de contener la risa, su madre también les ha obligado a hacer cosas que no querían hacer pero también es divertido ver como se lo hace a otras personas.

—Muchas gracias Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san— Dijo Sakura respetuosa y sonriendo. Mikoto sonrió y Fugaku asintió, recuperando la respiración.

—¡Muy bien, cuñada! Te haré una buena ración de mis dangos especiales, solo para ti— Itachi le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la cocina. A Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos. Los dangos que hacia Itachi eran los mejores de la ciudad, lo prueba el certificado del concurso de aperitivos que tiene colgando en su habitación.

—No se queden ahí, ¡vamos todos a comer!— Mikoto jaló a Sasuke y a Sakura a la cocina, y Fugaku los siguió. Todos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, esperando a que Itachi terminara de cocinar. Sasuke y Sakura se miraron de reojo, sonriéndose.

**Estaba más que claro que las familias de ambos estaban más que locos... pero, que les caiga un rayo si no les gusta o les divierte como conviven los Haruno y los Uchiha cuando estaban juntos.**

* * *

Llegó la noche, y todos estaban reunidos en la casa-mansión de Naruto. Música, bebidas débiles y fuertes, personas, comida y una que otra luz de reflector de baile. Ya todo estaba preparado para la mejor fiesta de todas, solo faltaba lo mas importante, la cumpleañera.

En este instante Sasuke estaba conduciendo hacia la casa de Naruto, y Sakura estaba a su lado oyendo la radio y cantando por lo bajo. Hermosa voz, por cierto.

—Repiteme nuevamente, ¿por que estamos yendo a casa de Naruto-baka?— Preguntó Sakura con un tono de inocencia, lo cual la hizo ver tierna.

—Tenemos que hacer un proyecto juntos— Dijo Sasuke con indiferencia, como si se tratara de hablar del clima.

—¿Y para eso todo el drama de ponerme esto?— La pelirosa señaló su vestido blanco que ajustaba perfectamente su perfecta figura, que le hacían juego con sus tacones del mismo color, con un poco de maquillaje aunque aun seguía viéndose natural. Su cabello largo lo tenia cepillado, liso y sedoso. También seguía usando el collar que Sasuke le dio porque según ella "Este es el regalo mas importante y nunca se lo quitará"

—¿Te mataría vestirte con un vestido en una noche casual?— La miró de reojo, esperando a que se crea el cuento. La verdad que a Naruto se le ocurren cosas tan estúpidas como excusas.

Sasuke también fue obligado a vestirse con ropa de fiesta; tenia una camisa negra con mangas largas de botones, corbata blanca, pantalones blancos y tenis "Supra" que eran en combinación de blanco y negro. En resumen, jodidamente atractivo y deseable, como de costumbre.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la casa de Naruto, aparcó su auto en el estacionamiento y ayudó a Sakura a salir de este para dirigirse a la puerta. No tocó el timbre y entro casual y sereno como si se tratara de su casa, aunque aún así no importaría porque él moreno y Naruto son casi comos hermanos. Dentro de la casa no se veía nada, todo estaba completamente oscuro.

—Encenderé la luz— Dijo el pelinegro, y Sakura no se dio cuenta del doble sentido que tenia esa frase. Era algo así como un aviso para que alguien estuviera listo, o mejor dicho algunos.

Cuando encendió la luz, Sakura enfocó mejor su vista y lo que vio la sorprendió de sobre manera.

—¡Sorpresaaaa!— Gritaron todas las personas que se habían escondido detrás de un mueble, mesa o pared. Sakura seguía intacta, sin borrar su expresión de sorpresa.

—Bueno, no taaanta sorpresa, ¿sabes?— Karin arqueó una ceja esperando a que siquiera se mueva. Naruto se acercó a ella, la tomó de los hombros y la agitó sin ninguna delicadeza.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Despierta, no puedes morir el día de tu cumpleaños!— Exageró el rubio, ya con lagrimas en sus ojos.

—¡Basta dobe, que la matas!— Sasuke quitó las manos de Naruto que estaban sobre los hombros de Sakura y la abrazo sobre-protectoramente.

—¿Celoso?— Naruto sonrió arrogante y Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Bueno, ya cumplimos con nuestro papel de sorprenderla— Ino se encogió de hombros con indiferencia —¡Que empiece la fiesta— Gritó la rubia, seguido de algunos otros gritos de emoción. La música empezó a sonar y todos tomaron una pareja para empezar a bailar.

—Pues mucho que les importa la cumpleañera, ¿no?— A Sasuke le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. Suspiró y la cargó como si fuera princesa hacia la habitación del piso arriba, con cuidado al subir las escaleras.

* * *

Sakura empezó a abrir los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue un techo. Se levantó de espaldas, quedando sentada en la cama.

—¿Donde estoy?— Preguntó, sobándose la cabeza.

—En una habitación— Dijo una voz cerca de ella.

—¿Sasuke?— Miró por todos los lados de la habitación, hasta que lo encontró acostado en un sofá que estaba al frente de la televisión.

Como él debía esperar que la pelirosa se despertara, él se puso cómodo en el sofá y se quitó los zapatos y las calcetas, se aflojó la corbata un poco y desabrochó los primeros cuatro botones de su camisa negra. No había hecho eso apropósito para provocarla, es solo que se quería poner cómodo y ya. Sakura al verlo de esa manera se sonrojo.

—¿Quieres ver tele conmigo?— Preguntó sin voltear a verla, fijando su vista en la televisión.

—¿Y la fiesta?— Sakura se levantó de la cama y se dio cuenta que no traía puesto los tacones. Luego pensó que Sasuke se los quitó para que estuviera mas cómoda así que le restó importancia, y caminó hasta quedar al lado del sofá.

—La fiesta empezó hace media hora, no creo que termine tan rápido— Dijo Sasuke con indiferencia.

—¿Como fue que llegue acá arriba?— Sakura miró a Sasuke, y él dejó de ver tele para mirarla.

—Yo te subí— Habló, como si del clima de tratara.

—¿Sasuke Uchiha fue tan caballeroso de subirme por las escaleras hasta esta habitación, quitarme los tacones para que estuviera mas cómoda y arroparme con la sábana para que no tuviera frió?— Sakura alzó una ceja sonriendo, retándolo a que responda.

—Hmph— Se sonrojó bastante y volteó su rostro hacia otro lado, y en vista de Sakura se vio muy adorable.

—¡Eres un amor, Sasuke!— Dijo abalanzándose encima de él para besarlo. Sasuke se sorprendió por unos segundos pero no tardó en responderle.

El beso se fue intensificando más y ahora las lenguas participaban. Sakura le seguía el ritmo y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, para pegarse más a su cuerpo. Sasuke se cansó de estar acostado en el sofá así que lentamente se fue levantando y en el proceso Sakura aprovechó para enredar sus piernas en la cadera del pelinegro. Sasuke se puso de pie y sin dificultad alguna camino hacia la cama, y en ella, con cuidado depositó lentamente a la pelirosa sin dejar de besarla. Las manos de Sakura viajaron por la espalda del pelinegro y finalmente hasta su torso, aflojando su corbata y desabrochando los botones de su camisa y así mismo hizo con sus pantalones. En cambio, Sasuke tampoco perdía el tiempo y lentamente fue bajando el cierre del vestido.

Los dos estaban cegados por el placer, y se notaba en el brillo que tenían en sus ojos. En cuanto estuvieron desnudos y sus sexos comenzaron a rosarse, él besó y mordió su cuello, en tanto ella acariciaba su pelo. Tomó su cadera con sus fuertes manos y lo único que ella pudo hacer fue aferrar sus piernas a su cadera y sus brazos a su espalda. Poco les preocupaba que alguien entrara a la habitación y los viera, ya que todos estaban divirtiéndose abajo, y ademas la puerta tenia seguro, las probabilidades eran casi nulas.

Sasuke se adentró en ella y ambos gimieron coordinados, su boca viajó nuevamente a sus labios y los dos empezaron a besarse con mas pasión que antes. Sakura aferró sus manos a su espalda y casi enterró sus uñas, las embestidas eran tan firmes y profundas, como si a cada paso, él pudiese llegar más y más lejos, elevándose en el más exquisito de los placeres. La respiración de la chica era dificultosa, pero eso le importó poco a la hora de jalarlo del cabello para devorar sus perfectos labios una vez más, lo amaba y lo necesitaba de igual forma, tanto que se olvidaría de dormir toda la vida si con eso podía seguir disfrutando de todo lo que él le brindaba y le hacia sentir en ese momento.

Cuando terminaron, los dos cayeron rendidos arropándose con una sábana. Sakura se apoyó en el pecho del pelinegro, con la respiración tan agitada como la de él. Duraron menos de media hora en esa posición, pero luego de calmar sus respiraciones, Sasuke fue el primero en romper el cómodo silencio.

—¿No quieres bajar?— Le pregunto a la pelirosa.

—¿Por que debería?— Alzo una ceja, con su típico tono de inocencia.

—Es tu cumpleaños— Le dijo con tono de obviedad, entrecerrando su mirada hacia ella.

—No, yo quiero quedarme un rato mas así— Refunfuño Sakura, acurrucándose más en su pecho como niña berrinchuda.

—Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, no te la puedes pasar todo el rato aquí— Sasuke se puso de pie y busco su bóxer y su pantalón que estaban tirados en el piso. Luego buscó la ropa de la pelirosa y se la tendió. Sakura bufó por lo bajo pero de todas maneras tomó su ropa y también se vistió.

Al terminar de cambiarse, bajaron las escaleras y lo que vieron les saco una gota de sudor a ambos. Solo había pasado una hora y ya había gente besuqueándose en todos lados, también personas bailando sin su playera o pantalones, y para terminar concursos de bebidas que seguro terminarían con alguien vomitando.

—Pues, muy viva mi fiesta a la que no asistí— Sakura negó resignada. Sasuke aguanto una risa, haciendo un sonido con su garganta.

—¡Teme! ¡Sakura-chan!— Saludó un rubio no muy lejos, teniendo abrazada a una pelinegra sonrojada.

—Parece que tuvieron su propia fiesta privada ¿no?— Comentó Ino con picardia. Sai, que la tenia tomada de la mano, la regaño por ese comentario.

—¿Y la tuya con Sai cuando empieza?— Preguntó Sasuke aparentando curiosidad, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de la rubia, y dos miradas divertidas de Sakura y Naruto.

—Cuida tus palabras, Uchiha. ¡Se karate!— Con sus manos hizo una pose karateca, pero por estar pasada de tragos se tambaleó un poco.

—¡Mira nada mas! Si es la pareja que se perdió su propia fiesta— Suigetsu apareció junto a Karin, usando un tono burlón. Sakura, Ino, Sai, Naruto y Hinata empezaron a tener una divertida conversación.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberle hecho caso al plan de Naruto?— Le susurró Karin a Sasuke, ignorando la discusión de esos locos.

—Hmph, la verdad que no— Sasuke sonrió de lado.

—¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije?— Adquirió la pelirroja con tono altanero, poniendo sus manos en su cadera en pose de jarra.

—No presumas— Sasuke borró su sonrisa y la fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Hey! ¿Que tanto hablan ustedes dos?— Se quejó Suigetsu con tono celoso.

—Ay, cállate pescado y baila conmigo— Karin tomó su mano y lo arrastró hacia la pista de baile.

—¡Hey, espérenos!— Se quejó Naruto llevándose a Hinata abrazada.

—¡Primito, espérame!— Ino tomó a Sai del brazo y lo jaló hacia la pista de baile. Sai se tambaleó un poco pero se dejo llevar.

—¡Oigan, Sasuke, Sakura! ¿Que hacen ahí parados? ¡Vengan a bailar!— Gritó Matsuri desde la pista, bailando con Gaara.

A su alrededor estaban Neji y Tenten, y Shikamaru bailando perezosamente con Temari. Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee y Choji estaban haciendo algo así como un baile tipo break-dance coordinado, aun que a Lee se le veía más energético.

—¡La llama de la juventud baila dentro de mi!— Gritó el cejotas, y toda la pandilla Shippuden que estaba bailando rió por su comentario, pero le siguieron el juego y continuaron bailando.

—¿Que estabas hablando con Karin?— Se quejó Sakura, inflando un cachete en un tierno puchero.

—Solo de un favor que ahora le debo— Sasuke sonrió, le debe mucho a la pelirroja.

—¿Seguro?— El tono de Sakura parecía desconfiado.

—¿Estas celosa?— Sasuke la miró divertido.

—¿No debería?

—Después de todo lo que hicimos haya arriba, no creo— Sonrió de medio lado y Sakura se sonrojó recordándolo —Anda, vamos a bailar— Le besó la frente de manera dulce.

—Sasuke...— La pelirosa lo llamó, antes de que él pudiera jalarla a la pista de baile.

—¿Si?

—¿Podrías hacerme mas regalos como ese ultimo?— Dijo fingiendo inocencia con cara de niña buena, aunque el tono provocativo que usó no lo hizo creíble. Sasuke lo notó, haciéndolo sonreír travieso.

_**Oh si... porque de todas las locas ideas que ha oído en su vida... esta, fue la mejor en aceptar.**_

_Fin_

* * *

**¡Jeje! Por fin hice un one-shot! Y tambien mi primer lemmon! Estoy tan feliz! *Chiisy empieza a llorar contenta***  
**Creo que fue demasiado corto pero ¡Hey! Es mi primer lemmon, sigo aprendiendo! :c Es tan incomodo hacer un one-shot, dan muchas ganas de continuarlo pero no puedes u.u porque su nombre lo dice, ONE-shot...**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, realmente me diverti y rei mucho haciendolo.**

**Un agradecimiento a mis escritoras-heroínas **_blackstone3_** y **_Tsukisaku_** por ser mis tutoras en cuanto el lemmon. Las adoro chicas *o***

**Tambien a **a92, Karliss, Jess Wazoski, Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno**, y a todas mis fans que comentan seguido mis fanfics y con las que he conversado bastante por mensajeria instantanea ^^**

**¿Quieren otro One-shot como este? ¡Dimelo en la review! estaré feliz de contestarte :D**

**no, enserio, realmente me encanta leer reviews. Me hace sentir como asdasdasd *o***  
**Me inspiran a seguir haciendo fanfics xD**

**Bechotes *0***


End file.
